Web of a Dream 2: The Rape of a Red Rose
by Symphonies in Sorrow
Summary: Second part of my trilogy... Title talks, rated R for STRONG sex scene... R&R, please!


INTRO

Hey, I'm back!!! After a bad week (school is killing me...) I write the second part of my trilogy... Now, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, you know... This part is kinda strong, and... well, read, you'll see...

* * *

_So cold... and dark. This world looks like my vision of hell... Not full of raging flame, but cold like death and dark like night. I feel... no, I should say I do not feel; I'm moving in this world, without see a thing, but I'm not moving my body... I mean, it's like my mind is off that body, that's why I can't feel my arms or my legs. I'm moving in the dark, but not walking; I'm flying, floating in the air like a butterfly, I want to exit from this dark world... Then... light._

_I'm at home, is a calm and dark night, my Mumbo's clock say 2.34 AM... What a dream! I was moving, no, floating in the air in a strange world and...Why am I off my bed? I haven't realized it, but I'm standing in front of my bed... That's stranger than that dream!_

_Suddenly, and I don't know why, I'm anxious... I have a bad feeling, like something horrible will happen... Why am I anxious? Maybe I should check the others..._

_Come on, Star, you really want to wake all the Titans just because of a strange dream and a bad feeling? Beast Boy will laugh at you and Raven will kill you... Maybe Robin will listen to me... He's the only one who really pays attention to me..._

_God, I love him so damn much, but I'm so stupid, I'm a shy person, I'm not even good to say four words: "Robin, I love you". Is that so hard for me? Yes. It is. Maybe one day..._

_Stop thinking about Robin. I must take a decision: wake or not to wake?_

_Got it. I'll go straight to Robin's bedroom and I will gently wake him up... He will listen to me, he will explain me that strange dream I had and then I'll go back to my warm bed and sleep until a brand, new, shining day..._

_Still trying not to think about me and Robin, I open the door and I'm in the corridor; I walk very silently, I don't want to wake everybody... Robin can understand me, not the others._

_Now I'm in front of his door... The bad feeling is still there, but I know that there is nothing to worry about, even if a catastrophe will hit the tower, the only thing I need is Robin beside me..._

_I can't knock on the door... Cyborg's hearing is very sharp... so I enter without knocking..._

_If in the corridor I was in semi-darkness, now I'm in perfect darkness... The only thing that light this room, but not very well, is an opened window, the moonshine enters from there... and where's Robin?_

_-Rob? It's me, Starfire, can I...?-_

_-Close the door, Star...-_

_Like it was an order, I close the door... the bad feeling increases... Was that Robin's voice? Yes, sure it was, but... It's like... He's angry, I know, I woke him up in the middle of the night and now he's angry... Why the hell I'm here?_

_-Rob, I'm sorry, but... you see, I had a strange dream a minute ago and...-_

_-Don't worry, Star, it's ok... Sit on the bed and tell me what was this dream about...-_

_This looks like devil's voice... charming and peaceful, but with a note of evil under all... The bad feeling is turning into reality... and where is he? He's talking, but I can't understand from where his voice comes from... I need more light._

_-Can I turn the lights on?- My voice sounds like from a scared child... isn't this what I am right now?_

_-Sure you can... go on, turn the lights on- Again, that voice... I never heard Robin talk like that..._

_What's going on? Something is terribly wrong... I'm scared of Robin... I love him more than my life, and I'm scared of him... why? Stop that, Star... I want to go out. Now. Maybe I shouldn't, but I'm scared to death... because of the man I love._

_-Well... no, come on, it's half past two, if I start to talk of that dream, I won't finish until tomorrow... maybe we can talk about it tomorrow, sorry if I woke you up...-_

_-Star? I don't care if it will take all night... we can talk now. Turn the lights on and sit here-_

_That's an order... with that voice: so charming but so evil. I can't resist. I don't want it, but I must obey... I turn the lights on... and he's in front of me. He's in front of the door, like to impede me from escaping of that room... and that is what I was thinking to do. I'm getting more scared, and I don't know why... he's wearing a white t-shirt and black underpants... Hey, I shouldn't look so down... Star! What the..._

_-Why are you blushing? Is because of my underwear?- he asks me with a strange smile on his face... Is this the man I love? I'm not sure..._

_-Well... yes- I' m trying to look calm, but words comes out too fast -In this planet I thought it's wrong to look... you know... so down...- _

_-Well... not necessarily. For example, when two people have sex. It's normal to look the partner right there...- What is he talking about?_

_-Rob? What...?-_

_I can't finish my phrase, because his right hand is caressing... down there. Right there, in the middle of my thighs. This is impossible... Now my face is turning from red to pale white._

_-Robin! What you're doing...!?-_

_-Shut up, Star... you'll like it...-_

_Now his smile is bigger... as much as his... how to call it? _

_Petrified with fear, I watch his hands ripping my yellow pyjama, violently; as every night, I don't wear a bra. I can see desire, lust on his face, like a cancer is eating him from the inside... His fingers are pinching my nipples... I know I should stop him... But isn't this my... dream? My own, secret perversion? Have sex with him? Isn't..._

_No. This isn't my dream. This is a nightmare. I thought that the first time should be... perfect. Wonderful. The only thing I see now is some kind of smiling monster..._

_Talking of monster, he has totally stripped me... now I'm in front of him, naked, my skin is literally burning; he's naked too, his... is really big; I feel nauseous, he looks ready to penetrate me..._

_Think to something else, Star. You can't stop him, because you love him. It's like you're giving your body to him. For love. Maybe this is just a nightmare (and I'm praying god this is a nightmare), but even in your nightmares... you want to obey. At least, you love him. And you know this is gonna hurt you... So... I just cut every connection with reality... I leave my mind fly free..._

_And I think... I think of when I saw him for the first time... I fell in love in two seconds... I think of my happy life, with my friends, odd like Beast Boy or creepy like Raven, but my friends... I try to escape from reality, the man I love is raping me... is this the correct verb? Rape? He's forcing me to have sex with him... I can feel him coming inside me, he's really hurting me... I can see my blood flowing out of... oh my god I'm bleeding, why? I read something about this... it's when a girl is virgin and the first time some blood comes out. It's so painful... _

_Why are you doing this to me, Robin?_

_I see him over me, he's sweating, he's still smiling with that horrible smile, he's moving inside me... and I start cry. I'm crying for me, for the fact that the first time is not as I expected, this is just horrible, there's no love in what he's doing now... I'm crying for him, he changed a lot, this is not Robin, it's someone else... Is this a nightmare... or reality?_

_He sees my tears coming down my cheeks; he talks:_

_-How beautiful are your tears... why are you crying? Am I hurting you...?- he looks sorry._

_Probably now he will understand that he's doing something wrong... he will..._

_No... the nightmare, no, this infernal reality goes on... he laughs..._

---

The red-haired girl suddenly wakes up. Her brilliant green eyes are full of tears... here's the first that comes down... What happened? Looks like she had... a nightmare.

"That was a nightmare... oh my god..."

More tears stream down her shocked face, probably she had a bad nightmare...

"For a minute, I believed that was real life... how will I look Robin from now? Can I ever look in his eyes once again...? I need some water... I know this night I won't sleep. Absolutely."

Trying to dry the tears off her face, Starfire opens the door... and a shadow appears in front of her.

Starfire is going to scream, but Raven's hand covers her mouth.

-Shhh! Star, it's me, Raven! What...-

-Oh Rae... I...- she's not able to talk. The shock was too big. She starts crying again.

Raven reluctantly hugs the girl, trying to calm her down.

-Hey, it's all ok, tell me what happened, come on...-

-I... I had a nightmare...-

-Strange... me too...-

The alien girl stops crying and look Raven in her dark eyes.

-Robin raped you too? - she merely asks.

-WHAT!?- Raven screams, then she remembers that is night and she shouldn't scream.

-Why are you screaming? This was my nightmare...- Starfire looks scared... Sometimes Raven is really creepy... That scream made her blood run cold.

-Oh...- Now Raven's face is calming down -No, I had... another one. I think it's better for both of us to go drink something... we're too nervous-

-Maybe you're right... let's go-

The two young girls open the door, the light is off, they're walking in the shadows... and out of the T-Tower, that pale moon still shine, bringing to someone else more nightmares...

* * *

OUTRO

See? What do you think? I'm a pervert bastard, or a keyboard abuser? Whatever you think, please review! Oh, my inspiration comes from "Inferno (Unleash the Fire)" by Symphony X... and who cares, you're probably thinking... For the third part you have to wait for a bit longer. Again, school is killing me, German is killing me, Biology is killing me, Math is killing me... Where are Christmas Holydays...? Till next,

Love, peace and anything passing through that cold, dark cell called incorrectly brain …


End file.
